


Let's Go Out Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: True Blood
Genre: Character Death Fix, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica tries to convince Tommy to go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Out Tonight

“Let’s go out tonight,” Jessica says. Tommy doesn’t say anything in reply. He’s been so quiet lately. It isn’t like him, not at all. Jessica is ready for him to start acting like himself again. She didn’t save him so he could be _boring_. She wants to argue. She wants to go running through the night in search of prey and fall laughing to the ground, rolling in the grass, kissing with lips that taste like blood. She flicks her fangs out, bites her wrist quickly, holds it for him to drink.

At first he is slow, tentative, reluctant. “Drink!” Jessica orders impatiently and then Tommy’s fangs are out too, latching onto her arm and she can feel the sweet suction as he takes and takes and takes some more.

When he’s done, she holds him, running her fingers through his sweaty hair. “Is that better?”

He looks up at her. “Yeah, I guess .”

Jessica kisses him on the forehead, feeling suddenly maternal, like the pictures of madonna and child in Bill’s thick coffee table art books.

“Why are you so down, Tommy?” she asks. “I saved you. I gave you a second chance at life. I gave you _me_. Isn’t that what you always wanted?”

“It is, I swear. It’s just… I’m so confused. It’s like I don’t know who I am anymore. Am I a shifter? A whatever-you-call it, a skinchanger? A vampire? A ghost?” Tommy lifts his head from her breast and moves to stand. Jessica pulls him back down, takes his face in her hands so she can stare into his eyes.

“Stop worrying so much. It doesn’t matter what people call you. You’re Tommy. You always told me I was beautiful and to embrace my true nature. Now you have to do the same. And if anyone bothers you about it? Kill ‘em.”

He smiles. “Kill ‘em all.”

“Now, let’s go eat somebody,” Jessica says, pushing him off of her and jumping to her feet.

Tommy turns toward her and kisses her, his lips soft and his tongue seeking hers. Jessica leans into the kiss, taking it from slow and tender to hungry and frantic. “Thank you,” Tommy says against her lips when they finally pause. “Never think I don’t love you, ‘cause I do.”

“I love you, too,” Jessica says. “Now let’s _go_!”

“Alright, alright, I’m ready. Let’s go fuck some shit up.”


End file.
